


If The Lost Days Were Found

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 如若岁月不曾迷失。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	If The Lost Days Were Found

所有人都经历过叛逆的年月，而杰森的叛逆期则断了层——因为他恰巧在那个年纪死去。在他复活后的日子里，少年时的那份冲动，不甘，与渐谙世事的痛苦，愤怒，让叛逆的年岁在他的生命中得以延续。   
事实上，在他仍是个孩子的短暂时光里，他甚至没来得及真正叛逆起来。他确实与布鲁斯有过不和，但事实上那也并非其“叛逆”的顶峰。  
最后一句道歉的话语随他一并埋入地下，无人知晓，亦未与他一同复生。  
他等了那么久——在那短暂的年月，在他死去的那段时光，在他复活后的每一个白天与黑夜，他都等待着，也许有一天——也许有一天，他能等到他的同伴，他的导师，他的父亲——来救他。  
而他最终没有等到。  
杰森不是没有想过，如果他没有落到小丑手里，或者更早一点——如果他没有遇见蝙蝠侠，那么他会变成什么样子。  
他设想过很多种可能，那当中自然有好的，但多半是糟糕的。

这一次红头罩这么想着的时候，他又不知不觉地走到了那个地方。  
噢，见鬼。  
他咂咂嘴，这不就是他当年撬蝙蝠车车轮的地方吗，真是烦死了。他歪了歪头。不过这次情况有点不一样。以往来的时候这儿都是空的。然而这一次，他居然再一次看到了久违的蝙蝠车。  
等等——久违？蝙蝠车？  
……杰森仔细斟酌了一下，最终没有再细想下去，他四下里观望了一会儿，判断老蝙蝠并不在这附近，至少，不是现在。既然今天又给碰上了，要不要再去撬下老蝙蝠的车轮子呢？他突然萌生了这个有点儿恶趣味的主意，或许老蝙蝠会大吃一惊吧。他冷笑。  
抱着这样的想法，红头罩蹑手蹑脚地朝蝙蝠车靠近——然而就在他行进至一半的时候，他突然定住了。  
有声音从蝙蝠车底下传过来，那声音他已经很久很久没有听到过了，但是那相当熟悉，于他而言甚至能算得上是“亲切”——在他遇到蝙蝠侠之前——  
拜托……是哪个傻小子在重蹈他当年的覆辙？这他妈要是又被老蝙蝠发现了，搞不好会被抓过去当罗宾的！杰森在面罩底下翻了个白眼，爷我这次就当一回好人，把这家伙赶走好了，这指不准是能救你命的啊！红头罩闷哼一声，单手往蝙蝠车上用力一撑，灵活地往上一翻，落在蝙蝠车顶上，将底下那个和他当年大概差不多年纪的小影子整个儿笼罩在阴影里。  
那小影子立刻警觉地抬起头。  
万籁俱寂。  
四目相对。

“你……这他妈……”杰森一下子愣住了，约莫过了三秒钟他才回过神来，他连忙稍稍偏过身子，让月光洒在这孩子身上，确保自己没有看错或者是眼花。  
那个小影子暴露在月光下，红头罩确信自己不会看错——那孩子，确实和小时候的自己，长得一模一样，就连穿的衣服也是一样的。  
“你……是谁？”两个人同时开口。  
杰森在面罩下惊异的面孔大概没有人能看见第二次，而他在混乱中捕捉到唯一清晰的思路就是，这孩子到目前为止肯定是没见过红头罩的。因为他平时确实不喜欢在这一块儿活动，只是偶尔闲逛才会不知怎么的走到这种鬼地方来。  
“……红头罩。”他故作镇定地说，“你呢？”他能听到自己的心脏传来剧烈的躁动。  
男孩儿脸上还沾着些灰尘，他手上仍没有放下那个撬棍——显而易见，他刚才正在用这玩意儿用力地撬着车轮。他有些愣神，在盯着红头罩看了大概有五秒后，他说出了对方的名字。  
“杰森。”他抹了抹脸上的灰，“杰森·托德。”  
“这他妈……真是见了鬼了……”杰森在头罩下小声嘟哝，“这到底是怎么回事……”  
“红头罩……先生？”小杰森踮起脚，伸出手在红头罩面前晃了晃，红头罩暗自叹了口气，从蝙蝠车上一跃而下。虽然没有像老蝙蝠那样的披风可以耍帅，但红头罩还是认为自己比起对方来丝毫不逊色。  
红头罩取下头盔，低下头与小杰森对视。  
他们有着一样的蓝眼睛，而矮个子的那个虽然已经在眉眼间显得比同龄人成熟，但相较于面前高大的男人来说却依然稚气满满。  
“哇哦……”小杰森眨了眨眼睛，“真不赖。”  
其实红头罩也不太确定这是在夸赞他之前从蝙蝠车上跳下来的动作，或者是自己的身材，还是他手里的这个头罩，又或者……既然是小时候的自己这么说，那大概三者都有吧。  
“你也和蝙蝠侠一样吗？”小杰森突然问。“我以前从没见过你。”  
果然。红头罩在心里说，这里的人——至少是小时候的自己，没有见过红头罩。拜托，那时候红头罩还没有成为红头罩呢。他撇撇嘴，从小时候的自己口中听到蝙蝠侠可真够呛的，但这也不得不提醒他一个事实——那时候老蝙蝠在他眼里确实是个挺厉害的英雄。尽管他现在并不想记起这个。  
“不，不一样。”红头罩咬了咬牙，“那个老家伙……就是个混蛋。”  
小杰森的眼睛睁大了一些，红头罩用余光观察他，发觉他一直盯着自己手里的头盔看。  
“那你……你认识蝙蝠侠？”小杰森警觉起来。  
“……”红头罩竟一时语塞。他要如何回答自己提出的这个问题呢？认识？不认识？我们曾经是搭档？你以后也会成为他的搭档？  
“算是吧。”红头罩只好勉强挤出一个像样的回答，“但我很久没见到他了。”  
“那……这件事，你能帮我保密吗？”小杰森扬了扬手里的撬棍，红头罩会意地冲他点点头，心里却闪过一阵刺痛。  
“太好了！谢啦！”小杰森又把脑袋往前探了探，凑到那个头盔跟前——他刚刚能够平视那头盔：“这头盔看起来真酷！你从哪里弄到的？可以借我戴一会儿吗？”  
红头罩将头盔举起来，小杰森跟着仰起头，目光追随着它。  
“你不会想戴上这个的。它曾经是一场噩梦，代表着憎恨，和那个杀死我的人。”红头罩冷冷地说。  
小杰森的蓝眼睛里霎时掠过一丝惊恐的情绪。“等等，杀死你……的人？那你……？！”他有些不可置信地仰望面前近在咫尺的高大男人。  
红头罩沉默了一会儿，还是将头盔递到小杰森跟前，示意小杰森可以摸摸它。  
小杰森轻轻地把手贴近头盔，由上至下缓慢地抚摸，眼神里既有虔诚也有敬意。  
一瞬间有个疯狂的想法撞进红头罩的脑海。他曾想过那么多疯狂的主意，但这一个——红头罩对自己说，大概会是最疯狂的了。  
——他小时候没有别的选择，他没法从蝙蝠侠眼皮底下逃脱，所以他成了现在的他。而这个“自己”不则一样。他完全可以选择不走这条路，因为他遇到了红头罩。如果小杰森没有遇到蝙蝠侠，他会走一条怎样的路？如果小杰森遇到的是红头罩，他会引着他走一条怎样的路？  
红头罩曾想过千百个第一个问题的答案，对第二个问题却鲜有思考。如果有朝一日他能回到过去，他会如何引领幼年的自己？  
他看着那男孩儿艳羡的目光在头盔上游移，显然现在头盔对于他来说就和蝙蝠侠的面罩一样具有强烈的吸引力。每个小男孩的心中都有一个英雄梦，而无论是蝙蝠侠还是红头罩，现在对于眼前的这个孩子而言都是英雄的象征，那会在他的心中埋下一个种子，他会加入到这个男孩“想要成为的英雄”的名单中。而这个男孩儿，正是他自己。  
红头罩第一次陷入了长久的沉默。  
当他的目光再次对上小杰森的蓝眸子时，他从幼年自己的眼中找到了答案。

“你以后会经历很多事情，遇到很多人，当然他们当中大部分都是混蛋。你会恨一些人，你会痛苦不堪，但你也因此获得新生。”他终于听到了自己的声音。  
“你会有几个名义上的兄弟，不过他们大多都不怎么合格而且非常讨人厌。也许还有一个更不靠谱的……老家伙。而且就这几个人……”他感觉喉咙有点发涩，“还他妈的几乎永远聚不齐。”  
“可你喜欢他们，对吗？你刚才说过，他们是你的兄弟——尽管是名义上的——还有‘老家伙’，也就是说，你有一个家庭。”小杰森稚嫩的声音在红头罩听起来居然有几分严肃，“你没法真正舍弃他们，无论你经历什么，无论他们经历什么，不是吗？”  
话音落后，他们同时陷入沉默。  
“....你真幸福。”良久，小杰森低下头，微微噘着嘴小声嘟哝。

“听着，无论今后发生什么……那都不是你的错。没有人会真正责怪你，而你原本无需背负那么多。”红头罩蹲下身来，即使是他单膝跪地他也比小杰森要高那么一些，他于是扶住小杰森的肩膀，稍稍前倾，凑近对方。“我知道你迟早会有一种想法，也许现在就有——你害怕让自己珍视的人失望，你害怕失去他们。”  
小杰森的眼里流露出些许的疑惑，他张了张嘴想说什么，却被红头罩用食指轻轻贴住了嘴唇。他垂下眼睛，噤声不语。  
“但是记住，永远----不要畏惧。”红头罩捏住他肩膀的手加大了力度，小杰森紧紧咬着嘴唇，一言不发，用心地听着。“——无论是对任何人，还是任何事……”  
红头罩估摸了一下时间，大概再过一分钟就该是蝙蝠侠回来的时间了。到那时候，“他们”会相遇，而他会迈出成为罗宾的第一步。  
时间足够。  
红头罩扯起嘴角笑了笑，倾身过去在小杰森的额头上落下一个吻。  
然后他迅速起身离开。  
“喂，等等……”小杰森伸出手，似乎还想挽留他。“你都说了些什么啊？我完全没搞明白……我听不懂……”  
“记得替我保密。”红头罩背对着他挥挥手，“不要告诉任何人你曾经遇见过我，就算是蝙蝠侠也不行。”  
“我会的！”小杰森冲他喊道，然后他又想起什么似的赶紧补了一句，“还有，你到底叫什么名字啊，红头罩先生？”  
“杰森·托德。”红头罩跃上矮墙转过头，看到小杰森惊异的眼神，他知道对方以为他在喊他的名字，而这个名字，亦属于他自己。  
杰森·托德。  
他们的名字。  
那是即将诞生的二代罗宾和红头罩。  
“你只需要记住——无论在哪个世界，你会都成为英雄。”  
红头罩重新戴好头盔，带着这句话翻下矮墙，隐没了身形，与此同时，一个有着尖耳朵的黑影将小杰森笼罩在蝙蝠车之下。  
第二代罗宾杰森·托德的故事，由此开始。

END

彩蛋：（另一种可能的发展状况，其实，是这样的……）  
“红头罩……先生？”小杰森踮起脚，伸出手在红头罩面前晃了晃，红头罩暗自叹了口气，从蝙蝠车上一跃而下。虽然没有像老蝙蝠那样的披风可以耍帅，但红头罩还是认为自己比起对方来丝毫不逊色。  
“哇哦……”小杰森眨了眨眼睛，“真不赖。”  
“哼哼，牛逼吧！”红头罩冷哼一声，“告诉你，爷以前可是撬轮胎的高手，看你在这儿撬的怪费劲儿的，我就勉为其难地来帮帮你吧！”  
“真……真的吗……”小杰森拧起一边的眉头，狐疑地打量着对方。  
“那当然！”红头罩拍拍胸脯，蹲下身，三下五除二不知怎么地就把轮胎卸了下来，随手推到小杰森边上。  
“现在这车轮好撬多了，以前我也是用的你这玩意儿。”红头罩看着目瞪口呆的小杰森，指了指他手中的撬棍。  
“别发呆了，继续继续！”红头罩大手一挥，把还在愣神的小杰森拉了过去。  
……半小时后。  
蝙蝠侠看着四个轮子都消失了的蝙蝠车，拉下了脸。


End file.
